


Title Fight

by DairyProduceBasedCultLeader



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyProduceBasedCultLeader/pseuds/DairyProduceBasedCultLeader
Summary: "Welcome, to the main event of the evening. The championship fight, for the Remnant Fighting League Women's Belt!"
Kudos: 2





	Title Fight

"Welcome, to the main event of the evening. The championship fight, for the Remnant Fighting League Women's Belt!" says the announcer, standing in the centre of a cage, in the middle of a sold-out arena.

"In the white corner, fighting out of Argus, Mistral. We have, the reigning champion, Pyrrha 'The Invincible Girl' Nikos!" he says, which prompts the redhead, to wave and bow to the audience, being perfectly polite and respectful to everyone.

"In the black corner, fighting out of Patch, Vale. We have, number one contender, Yang 'The Dragon' Xiao Long!" he then says, which prompts the blonde, to beat on her chest with her fists, hyping herself and her fans up.

* * *

The two fighters then walk to the centre of the cage to face off, with only the referee's arms to keep them separated.

With her mouthguard in, Pyrrha gives her opponent a friendly smile. Even though she was planning on beating Yang bloody, she was still polite.

Yang doesn't return the favour, instead, staring her down to try and weaken her resolve.

"Fighters listen up. You already know the rules and I expect you to stick to them. Is that understood?" The referee asks, looking between the two fighters.

Pyrrha nods. As the champ, she knows the rules of the sport better than most.

Yang nods. She's had enough fights in the past, to be more than familiar with the rules.

"Good. Champion, are you ready?" the referee asks while looking at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha nods. She's always ready to fight.

"Challenger, are you ready?" the referee then asks while looking at Yang.

Yang nods. She's more than ready, it's her chance at dethroning the queen of the sport.

"Alright then, touch gloves and let's get it on," the referee then tells them.

* * *

The fighters touch gloves then back away from each other. They begin to circle the cage, cautious of each other's striking and takedown abilities.

Pyrrha runs and jumps at Yang, going in for a flying knee, in hopes of to bring the fight to a swift and brutal end.

Yang blocks the strike with her arms, protecting her head from Pyrrha's knee, but still being knocked back by the force.

Landing on her feet after the block, Pyrrha tries to capitalise on Yang's stumble, going in for a tackle before she can stabilise herself.

Yang foils the takedown attempt but is slammed against the side of the cage. She catches Pyrrha in a clinch before the champion has a chance to attempt a slam.

Pyrrha tries to overpower Yang, hoping to take her down, but the contender is too strong and manages to stay on her feet.

Yang pushes Pyrrha back slightly without breaking the clinch and begins kneeing her in the legs, wanting to take them out of the redhead's arsenal.

Pyrrha absorbs Yang's first strikes, before managing to break free from the blonde. She creates distance between them and evaluates her options.

Yang charges the champ, throwing an overhand right at her face.

Pyrrha dodges the blow and retreats out of range.

Yang continues to advance, this time throwing a punch with her left hand at Pyrrha's face.

Pyrrha ducks out of the way, before retaliating with a left high kick, aimed at Yang's temple.

Yang doesn't react in time and the impact blurs her vision, but she pushes through and continues on the offensive.

Pyrrha is forced to retreat once again, as a barrage of lefts and rights is thrown at her. She begins to circle the cage, not wanting to get backed into a corner.

Yang mixes up her attack, throwing in an inside leg kick, hoping to catch her opponent off guard.

The kick catches Pyrrha, knocking her slightly off-balance and making her stumble backwards.

Seeing her opponent struggle, Yang presses the attack, throwing a flurry of blows at the champ's body before she can steady herself.

Pyrrha hits the canvas and immediately goes into guard, ready for Yang's assault. She throws kicks, to try and keep the blonde at bay.

Before Yang can strike, a horn sounds, indicating the end of the first round, and the referee steps in to separate them.

Pyrrha gets to her feet and walks over to her corner.

Frustrated by the round ending, Yang storms back to her own corner.

Both fighters' corners, enter the cage to prepare them for the next round.

* * *

"You're doing great, Yang, but try and dodge her shots rather than blocking them," Yang's sister and coach, Ruby, tells her as she hands her a water bottle.

Yang nods, before taking a big gulp of water. She needs to rely more on speed than on absorbing hits with her body.

"You're really giving her trouble," Blake, her girlfriend and grappling coach adds, as she holds a bag of ice on her back to cool her down.

Yang nods again and takes another drink. Pyrrha is tough, but she is taking the fight to her as she did with all her past opponents.

"However this fight ends, it's going to be great for your reputation," her friend and team medic, Weiss, tells her, as she checks her out for cuts.

Again, Yang nods. Just surviving the first round against Pyrrha, was going to boost her popularity massively.

* * *

"You need to stay calm out there, she can't touch you as long as you keep a level head," Ren, Pyrrha's friend and coach, tells her, as holds her water bottle out to her.

Pyrrha nods, then she squirts some water into her mouth. She is good at keeping her cool, and it had helped her to win all of her previous fights.

"I want you to go out there, and break her legs," Pyrrha's other friend and coach, Nora, adds while helping to cool her off.

Pyrrha nods, knowing that she may have to break Yang's legs to win. It isn't pleasant advice, but it is helpful advice given the circumstances.

"Whatever happens, we're all proud of you, Pyrrha," her medic and boyfriend, Jaune, tells her, as he checks for injuries.

Pyrrha nods and takes a final drink from her bottle. She is glad to have his support no matter what.

* * *

The referee signals for the fighters to return to the centre of the cage, ready for round two.

The teams leave the cage, and the fighters return to the centre, facing off once again.

Then the referee starts off the round, and the two fighters go straight for each other, both wanting to end the fight.

Yang manages to get hold of Pyrrha's legs and throws her down onto her back. She gets on top of the redhead and tries to initiate some ground and pound.

Though slightly dazed from being taken down, Pyrrha manages to get hold of Yang's head and pull her down so she is unable to strike properly.

Frustrated, Yang begins punching Pyrrha in the side of the head, wanting to force her to let go.

Pyrrha manages to hold out against the blows and wraps her legs around the blonde's waist, giving herself more of an advantage.

Yang struggles to free herself from Pyrrha, trying to brute force her way out, so she can take advantage of her top position.

Wrestling with Yang, Pyrrha keeps trying to roll over, to put herself on top. She struggles as the blonde is extremely strong and not willing to go without a fight.

Yang keeps trying to break free and start dominating the champ on the ground, but she is too strong and good at grappling to be easily overpowered.

Pyrrha finally manages to roll, putting herself on top of Yang and leaving the contender in a dangerous position. She postures up and starts raining punches down on Yang's head.

Starting to get angry, Yang parries the blows as best she can and focuses on trying to grab the redhead before she can do any real damage. She feels a cut open up on her cheek, from the fists slamming into her face.

Pyrrha tries to beat Yang into submission, but she is an insanely tough opponent to deal with even when she's at such a disadvantage.

Yang manages to get hold of Pyrrha and pulls her down, bringing the strikes to an end. Then she tries to give the champ a taste of her own medicine as she tries to roll over.

Pyrrha's legs are starting to wear out from having been locked around the blonde for too long, and she is forced to release her.

Yang manages to flip Pyrrha onto her back again and regained top control. The champ scrambles to get away, but she keeps her pinned and starts throwing punches.

As Yang rains powerful blows down on her, Pyrrha is forced to throw her arms up to block the shots, but she can't stop all of them. She feels a cut open up above her left eye, and her lip split, from the assault.

The round ending horn sounds again before Yang is able to overcome Pyrrha, and the referee steps in to pull her off the redhead.

Furious at the horn sounding before she could finish Pyrrha, Yang once again storms back to her corner.

Pyrrha takes a moment to stand, before walking back to her own corner.

Their corners, enter the cage to prepare them for round three.

* * *

"You're still doing great, Yang. She's not used to taking beatings like that," Ruby tells Yang, as she gives her her bottle again.

She takes out her mouthguard and says "Not good enough, I should have finished her." She isn't happy with herself.

"You still have three rounds, Yang, you've got plenty of time to finish her," Blake assures her while cooling her down.

"I'm not planning on needing that long," Yang responds, before taking a drink. She wants to win by devastating knockout.

"Just be careful Yang, we don't want her cutting you up any more," Weiss tells her, as she treats the cut on her cheek.

"I don't care how much she cuts me up, as long as I beat her," Yang replies. She's not going to let anything stop her fighting, no matter how badly the champ hurts her.

* * *

"You aren't going to beat her with ground and pound, you need to go for a submission," Ren advises Pyrrha while handing her, her bottle.

She spits out her mouthguard. "I'll see what I can do," she tells him confidently, before taking a drink. Yang's a hell of a fighter, but she's not invincible.

"You've got this, Blondie has nothing on you," Nora encourages, as she applies ice to her.

"She's challenging, but I've beaten challenging opponents before," she responds. She still believes that she can win, even after what Yang had done to her.

"Please just come back in one piece, I hate seeing you get hurt," Jaune begs her, as he cleans up her wounds.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'll be fine," she assures him, not wanting him worrying. Getting hurt was part of the job, but she's not planning on getting badly injured by Yang.

* * *

Once again, the referee signals for the fighters to return to the centre of the cage, for another round. So the teams leave the cage, and the fighters go back to face each other.

This time, Pyrrha doesn't go for Yang immediately, instead, she waits for her challenger to make the first move.

Yang knows what Pyrrha is doing and doesn't play into her hand. She circles the champ, rather than going in for a takedown.

Pyrrha keeps the blonde in her sights, knowing she could strike at any time. She's ready to lock her up as soon as she gets too close.

Yang moves in closer, expecting Pyrrha to attempt a takedown.

Pyrrha's arm shoots out, as she finds her range. She wants to antagonise Yang into attacking her on her own terms.

In response, Yang fakes throwing a left, then throws a right straight at Pyrrha's face. The redhead ducks out of the way, but she follows through with an inside leg kick.

The champ goes down, but she has a plan in mind, and it's much easier to pull off from on the ground.

Rather than mounting Pyrrha, Yang stays standing and starts throwing punches down onto the champ.

Pyrrha grabs the blonde's right arm and throws her legs up, using them to isolate the arm from Yang's body. She moves into position and begins cranking on the arm, now having Yang in an armbar.

Yang is forced to use her free hand, to try and break herself out of the armbar. She needs to get Pyrrha off before she has her arm broken.

Pyrrha doesn't budge and starts increasing the pressure on the arm. She's either going to break it or make Yang tap out.

Using all of her strength, Yang manages to lift the champ up, slamming her into the ground in desperation.

The slam isn't very big but Pyrrha is stunned and releases the arm.

As soon as she's free, Yang mounts Pyrrha and starts beating on her again, giving the champ a hematoma on her forehead.

But the champ manages to recover, quickly throwing her off.

Yang scrambles away and gets back to her feet, wanting to keep the fight standing up.

Pyrrha also gets back to her feet, and the two begin circling each other again.

Yang moves in and throws a superman punch, which Pyrrha just manages to avoid.

The champ responds with a powerful kick to the blonde's body, aiming for her liver.

The kick finds its target, and Yang is reflexively doubled over by the shock to her liver.

Pyrrha takes the opportunity and grabs her by the head, before slamming a knee into her chin.

Blood flies from Yang's mouth, as the knee busts her face up and splits her lip, but she manages to stay on her feet.

Following Ren's advice, Pyrrha gets hold of Yang again, forcing her head down and trying to get her in a choke.

Yang retaliates with body shots and is able to break out of the choke before it can be locked in.

The horn sounds once again before, and the two bloodied fighters just stare each other down. Yang spits blood on the ground at Pyrrha's feet, before the referee forces them apart.

Pyrrha stumbles back to her corner, still slightly dazed by Yang slamming her.

Yang walks back to her corner, still seething with rage.

* * *

"She's getting desperate, nobody's taken her to round four before, Yang," Ruby says before Yang snatches the water bottle from her hand and takes a drink.

Yang just grunts in response, too angry to talk. She wants to smash the champ's face in.

"Just keep going, Yang, you're wearing her down," Blake adds, trying to assure her that victory is close.

Again, Yang just grunts. She just wanted to get back to fighting, so she can punish Pyrrha.

"You're giving worse than you're getting," Weiss concludes, as she inspects the fresh and old wounds.

Yang grunts again and takes another drink.

* * *

"Alright, new plan. Focus on trying to choke her out," Ren tells Pyrrha, having seen how much everything else was backfiring.

Pyrrha removes her mouthguard and takes a drink, then says "I don't know if I can." Her confidence is starting to slip. Yang is her toughest opponent by far, and she may be too much to handle.

"You can do it, she's going to gas out soon," Nora says, trying to encourage her and give her the drive to finish the fight.

"She's not the only one," Pyrrha responds, feeling her own energy reserves plummeting. Yang was really making her work.

"You can always throw in the towel, we won't judge you if you do," Jaune comments, as he inspects the nasty hematoma that takes up half her forehead.

"No, Jaune, I'm going to see this through to the end," Pyrrha insists. She's not going to quit, even if she's still going to lose.

* * *

The referee indicates it's time to start round four, and everyone takes their positions once again. Pyrrha keeps a blank expression, while Yang's eyes burn holes in her with rage.

This time, Yang goes in swinging, forcing Pyrrha onto the back foot. She stays in hot pursuit of her opponent, ready to beat her senseless.

Pyrrha stays just out of range of the wildly swinging fists but manages to land a front kick on Yang's chin.

The challenger's head flies back, but she is somehow able to grab Pyrrha's leg. Holding onto the leg, she kicks out Pyrrha's other leg and sends her to the ground.

The champ can't get away in time and Yang gets on top of her once again. This time though, she starts throwing elbows rather than punches.

A lucky shot catches Pyrrha in the eye, and it begins to swell shut. But she manages to roll herself over and attempts to crawl to safety.

Yang manages to stay on top of Pyrrha even after she rolls, and uses it to her full advantage. She wraps an arm around the redhead's neck and starts trying to choke her, while also trying to wrap her legs around and restrain her.

Pyrrha manages to get onto her knees and starts trying to pry Yang's arms away from her neck, trying to stop her before she can really get her hooks in and go for the submission.

Yang clings on, fighting to lock in the choke and finish things off. But Pyrrha isn't out yet and manages to get to her feet with the blonde on her back.

Before Yang can react properly, Pyrrha throws herself backwards. Yang gets slammed into the canvas, and she lands on top of her.

The impact temporarily stuns Yang, and the champ is able to break free and get back to her feet.

The contender rolls over and tries to push herself up, but Pyrrha is on top of her before she had the chance.

Pyrrha manages to get the mount, wrapping her legs around Yang's and her arms around the blonde's throat. Then she begins to squeeze, hoping to choke Yang out before the end of the round.

The choke is super tight, and Yang's vision starts to go black. She feels blood streaming out of her nose, as the pressure rupture her blood vessels. But she isn't done yet.

The champ keeps squeezing on Yang, sensing she is close to putting the blonde to sleep, but then she feels two strong hands wrap around her arms and pry them apart.

Spurred on by rage and adrenaline, Yang manages to loosen Pyrrha's grip enough to avoid going unconscious and then manages to untangle their legs.

Pyrrha is stunned that Yang has so much energy left, while she is too drained to keep hold of her. The blonde somehow manages to stand up and proceeds to throw herself backwards.

Giving Pyrrha another taste of her own medicine, Yang slams her down onto the canvas, before quickly moving to take side control.

Pyrrha struggles for breath, having been winded by the slam and having Yang's weight on top of her.

Yang starts slamming her elbows into the champ, but once again, the round ends before she can finish the fight.

The referee has to pull the two apart once again, sending a pumped up and raging Yang back to her corner.

Pyrrha stumbles to her feet and makes her way over to her corner.

* * *

"She's running on empty, Yang. She'll be easy pickings in the last round," Ruby assures Yang, who once again, snatches the water bottle from her hands and takes a drink.

The blonde spits her mouth guard out and says "The bitch is slippery, I still need to go all out to finish her." Pyrrha is almost out of the fight, but she is still managing to hold on, which is infuriating.

"You'll get her, Yang. She's as good as finished, and you're just getting started. You have the best fuel tank in the sport, remember that," Blake tells her, assuring her that victory is close than she thinks.

"I'm gonna hit her so hard they have to change her name," Yang responds, trying to remind herself what was at stake. Pyrrha will be going to sleep in round five, as long as she can catch her with a decent punch.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want you to go out there and paint the canvas with her blood. Show everyone what 'The Dragon' can really do," Weiss tells her, getting as invested in victory as she is, as she assesses the extent of her injuries.

Yang nods. "I'm gonna break that bitch's pretty little face," she says, before putting her mouthguard back in. She is going to go full berserker mode, snap a career-long winning streak, and dethrone the so-called 'Invincible Girl'.

* * *

Ren sighs. "I'm sorry to say this, but you're going to lose this if it goes to a decision, you need to knock her out," he tells Pyrrha, knowing it's her only chance at retaining her title.

"If that's what I have to do, that's what I have to do," she responds, after taking out her mouthguard and finishing off her water. She is either going to win in style or go out in a blaze of glory, by taking on Yang at her own game.

"I know you're tired, but you have all the power you need to put her to sleep," Nora encourages, still believing that victory is possible.

"I'll do what I can, but she's the toughest opponent I've ever faced," the champ responds. It's going to come down to the wire, and it's going to be a battle of who has the strongest will and the strongest chin.

"I want you to hurt her, Pyrrha, for what she's done to you," a more invested and serious Jaune tells her, as he deals with the hematoma and the swelling on her eye.

"This final round is going to be a war, Jaune, but I'll do what I can," she responds, before putting her mouthguard back in. She is ready to give her all in the final round, to fight until either she or Yang, is out cold.

* * *

For the final time, the referee signals for the fighters to return to the centre of the arena. The corners make a hasty exit, as the Invincible Girl and the Dragon, march out to face each other.

Pyrrha's green eyes, one of which is almost swollen shut, bore into Yang's, with a look of steely determination.

Yang's lilac eyes, which now appear to turn red with anger, bore into Pyrrha's, with pure hatred and rage.

As soon as the round starts, they go at it.

Yang throws a furious series of left and right hooks, all of them aimed directly for the champ's face. One of the blows catches the redhead on the ear, and almost tears it off.

With the last of her energy, Pyrrha throws her own punches, also aiming directly at her opponent's face. One of her blows catches Yang in the mouth and tears her lip open, leaving it flapping around loosely on one side.

Yang doesn't even flinch at the gaping wound, continuing to throw punches and the redhead, and tagging her with kicks to the legs. Her fist connects with Pyrrha's nose and the cartilage snaps.

Pyrrha's eyes start to water thanks to her broken nose, but she holds her ground and keeps fighting. She throws a kick at Yang's body, feeling several ribs crack upon impact.

Yang stumbles slightly at having her ribs broken, but she barely notices it thanks to the adrenaline and rage piping through her veins. She throws another punch and feels Pyrrha's jaw buckle slightly.

Pyrrha feels her jaw break but refuses to quit, she just keeps fighting back. She kicks Yang in the knee and hears an audible crack, as something inside gives out.

Yang stumbles and is forced onto one leg, as she feels something snapping in her knee and loses the ability to put pressure on the leg, but she stays up and keeps on fighting.

Pyrrha hits Yang with another punch, and watches as the blonde's brow splits open. But her opponent doesn't even blink, she just brushes it off and returns fire with punches of her own.

Yang throws an uppercut and it catches Pyrrha on the chin, hitting her with enough force to lift her off the ground. The redhead goes down hard but is immediately getting back to her feet.

Pyrrha is just about to get up, but she's stopped by Yang throwing herself at her and knocking her onto her back. Purely as a reflex, she throws up her arm and catches Yang on the nose with her elbow.

Yang's nose breaks and her eyes fill with tears, but she pushes through and just starts laying into Pyrrha with hammer fists, turning her face into a bloody mess.

In a moment of desperation, Pyrrha, somehow manages to catch hold of Yang, and lock her up in a gogoplata. She starts to choke out her opponent, who is visibly surprised by the manoeuvre.

Yang uses her free hand to hit any part of Pyrrha she can reach, as she starts to struggle for air, with the champ's shin against her windpipe. She also uses her legs to try and move the two of them closer to the side of the cage, but her damaged knee makes it an impossibility.

Unfortunately for Pyrrha, she is far exhausted and far too injured, to maintain the choke, and Yang manages to break free before she runs out of air.

The blonde manages to drag herself up on top of the champ and start hammering her face with her fists again, but she is almost as exhausted as Pyrrha, after having to break out of so many submission and choke attempts, and can't manage a knockout blow.

Pyrrha throws a few punches in a vain attempt to defend herself, but there is no longer anything she can do but wait for the end to come.

Yang gasses out too, the adrenaline is not enough anymore, and her wounds are taking their toll, as her anger fades and is replaced by begrudging respect for Pyrrha.

The final horn of the fight sounds, with the two of them effectively just swatting at each other. The referee doesn't even need to separate them, as Yang just rolls of Pyrrha and lays next to her.

* * *

The teams from both corners and officials rush into the cage, as the championship fight is now over. They rush to help the spent fighters, but something incredible happens and stops them in their tracks.

Pyrrha stumbles to her feet and extends a hand to Yang, who accepts it and is pulled to her feet. Together, with their arms around each other, they limp and hop to the centre of the cage.

The two only part when the referee makes his way in between them, and takes them both by the hand, ready for the winner of the bout to be declared. "Incredible fight you two," he tells them, as they wait.

"After five rounds, the fight goes down to a judges' decision. By a narrow majority, the winner and new RFL Women's champion is... Yang 'The Dragon' Xiao Long!" the announcer says, as the referee raises Yang's hand, and Professor Ozpin, the CEO of the Remnant Fighting League, puts the belt around her waist.

Pyrrha couldn't have been happier with the way she lost her title and joins in with the round of applause and cheering which fills the arena, her team do the same as they accepted the result of what has been the most epic title fight in the history of the RFL.

Yang's team surround her and share an ecstatic group hug, before helping her out of the cage to go for medical assistance.

Pyrrha and her team aren't far behind, leaving the arena and the people watching at home in awe at the spectacle they had just witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more realistic fights, so I did my research and I wrote this.


End file.
